Tempest Tantrums
Tempest's Tantrums were a very unique class at Kitten Academy! This class was the first to include a bonded pair of cats who "co-parented" the kittens. This was also the last class to graduate from the Kitten Academy Illinois location! Tempest and Teacup arrived at Kitten Academy on February 12th, 2019, from central Illinois. Animal Control said they were a bonded pair, although while they were still adjusting to their new surroundings at Kitten Academy they were a little standoffish to each other, making it seem like they weren't bonded after all. It only took a bit of time and patience, and they began to show their true affection for each other. It is speculated that Teacup may be Tempest's mother, but their exact relationship is uncertain. When they arrived, we didn't know if they were both pregnant, or just one of them were pregnant. Before visiting the vet, it was speculated that Teacup may be pregnant, because of her naturally plump figure, and Tempest was not. However, after an examination, it was found that Tempest was pregnant, and Teacup was not! It was estimated that Tempest had about another month to go in her pregnancy, and the two of them stayed in the Annex while waiting for Tempest's kittens to come. In the meantime, The Solemates enrolled in the main room. After double and triple checking to make sure Teacup was not pregnant, She was fixed in mid March, and also got some dental work done. The vet also found and removed an ovarian cyst in Teacup, which may have induced a false pregnancy in her. Tempest went into labor on March 21st, while Mr A was out of town looking at homes in Connecticut, so only DJ was there. Teacup did her best to comfort Tempest, although Tempest was a bit cranky being in labor and after the first kitten was born, Teacup was put outside the room for the rest of the labor. After a very loud and dramatic birth of the big babies, Rumpus, Hubbub, and Kerfuffle were born in that order. All three are orange tabby kittens. Once the kittens were settled and confirmed to be nursing and healthy, Teacup was allowed back in the room and met the kittens. As the kittens grew, Teacup would assist with the mothering duties that she could, such as keeping the kittens warm with snuggles, and cleaning and helping them use the bathroom. The kittens began to grow up very healthy, and round. Tempest moved her kittens out of the box, so a high-walled cat bed was brought out for the family, which Tempest liked much better. The kittens continued growing and learning to interact with the world and each other. At about a month old, they got collars to tell them apart easier. Hubbub and Rumpus were the first to get adopters; Hubbub with Penny's adopter, and Rumpus with Roughhouse's adopter! The Solemates were all adopted in the beginning of May, and once they left the Tantrums moved into the main room. around the same time, Tempest had some hair loss and bad poops, so she got some medication which meant she wasn't allowed to nurse her kittens anymore, so she got a vest to wear and was spayed a few days later. Kerfuffle then got an adopter, who is Wren's adopter, and Tempest and Teacup were also finally adopted together, although they couldn't be picked up until mid June. At the end of May, Kitten Academy moved to Connecticut. Tempest, Teacup, and the Tantrums moved to Cari Anne's house to continue their education until they could graduate. There they met a new set of Faculty, such as the large Prof. O'Malley, floofy black Headmaster Buzzy, and Prof. Gator. Another group of kittens were also being fostered at Cari Anne's, the Berry kittens, and in particular Boysenberry often joined the Tantrums for playtime. The Tantrums were fixed on June 14th, and Rumpus and Hubbub were adopted and went to their homes from OAW two days later on the 16th, and Kerfuffle on the 17th. Teacup had a Toxoplasmosis infection which required 4 weeks of antibiotics. and therefore she needed to stay and be monitored for an extra couple weeks. The two of them were picked up from OAW on the 26th. Class details Category:Class Category:2019 Classes